fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Takiego finału nie było!
Chris: Witajcie! To już ten czas, ta godzina, ten moment, ta chwila. To Finał Herosów Totalnej Porażki! Która z nich wygra? Pink? Czy może jednak Karo? Której zależy bardziej na kasie i zwycięstwie? Zdradzi przyjaźń? Podbije oko? Połamie ręke? Skręci kregłosłup? Po to żeby tylko wygrać z drugą! To już TERAZ! Czołowka*** Przyczepa dziewczyn: Karo: Niechce mi się dziś wstawać. Pink: Ale my już wstalismy. Karo: Moge się jeszcze położyć. Pink: Nudno tu się tak zrobiło. Nikogo nie ma. Karo: Skończą się nudy kiedy przyjdzie Chris. Pink: Też prawda. Nagle coś walnęło w Przyczepe Pink: Co to było? Karo: Wszystko! Pink: Wszystko, czyli? Karo: No wszystko! Przyczepa zaczeła powoli jechać ale Pink i Karo nie skapnęły się dopóki przyczepa nie zaczeła jechać 100 km/h! Pink: Trzymaj się! Karo: Przecież się trzymam! Pink: Mnie, a jak ja się mam czegoś trzymać? Karo: Złap się mnie! Pink: Okey! Trzymały się nawzajem do momentu gdy ich przyczepa nie zatrzymała się na jakimś drzewie. Obie wyleciały przez okno Karo: Obsunęła się przyczepa. Pink: Super! Chef: WC Przypadkiem wjechałem autobusem w ich przyczepe. Eh. Dzikie dzieciaki. Szczyt Olimpu: Karo: Co tu robi ten autobus? Pink: Nie wiem, pierdole to, nogi mnie bolą od tej wspinaczki! Chris: Czas na finał! Powitajcie swoich towarzyszy! Z autobusy wysiada Wawer Karo: Tego nie pamiętam. Wawer: To ja! Pink: Ty czyli? Wawer: Wawer no! Karo: Aaaa to ten co wyleciał. Pink: Haha! Głupek! Z autobusu wysiada Artur Arthur: Hej! Pink: Tego też nie pamiętam. Karo: Nie, tego w show nie było. Arthur: Eh, nieważne. Z autobusu wysiada Luna Luna: Hej Pink. Pink: Luna. Karo: Kto? Pink: Luna, wygrała poprzedni sezon. Karo: Kto tam to wie. Z autobusy wyskakuje Oli z maszynka do golenia Pink: Eee... Oli: Obiecłam Chefowi wąsy! Karo: Ją pamiętam. Pink: Jej nie trudno zapomnieć. Z autobusu wyskakuje Jagoda i z piskiem rzuca się na Wawera i się całują Karo: To ta... Pink: Jagoda. Dziecko cieszenia się i debilizmu. Karo: Taaak Oli: No! Rzucałam korniszomen podczas jazdy! Chef: WC Nie wspomne że wylądował ... tam. Pink: Hihi! Z autobusu wysiada Seba Seba: JB na 100%! Pink: Co? Karo: Dzizys. Seba: Jestem Boski na 100%! Pink: Ta... Z autobusu wysiada Dress i świeci swoim grillem na zębach Karo: Weżcie go stąd, kurwa. Pink: Tylko nie ta pizda. Dress: Jestem Dress! Każdy o tym wie! Karo: I żygać mi się chce! Z autobusu słychać dzikie krzyki, po chwili wysiada Dareczek i drze się na cały Olimp że mam nowego pokemona Pink: O nie. Karo: Brak mi słow. Dareczek: Yeah! Złapałem ! Kolejnego Pikachu! Pink: A co z tamtym? Dareczek: Potrąciła go cięzarówka, wpadł do kanalizaci i sę utopił. Karo: Popłaczemy z tobą innym razem. Precz! Z autobusu wychodzi zaczytana Nati Nati: Nie musze się witać. Poszła Karo: Ja z nią też nie. Pink: Walić ją. Z autobusu wysiada Wielgomas Pink: Panienka z Okienka. Karo: Ty jak już coś powiesz. Wielgomas: Pfi. Karo: Czy on się na nas fochnął? Pink: Kto by się przejmował? Karo: Nie ja! Z autobusu wysiada Koniu Koniu: Kolejny sezon w którym odpadłem/ Pink: Ta. Karo: Nie pamiętam go. Koniu; No i dobrze. Z autobusu w wózku inwalidzkim cały obandażowany wywozi Wi$nie Chef Pink: Co ci się stało. Wi$nia: Potrącił mnie Chef. Chef: Tak, teraz musze się nim zajmowac. A jak coś mu jeszcze się stanie to ide do paki! Więc kto go ruszy ZABIJE. Karo: Omg. Pink: Nie miałeś w tym sezonie tyle szczęścia. Wi$nia: Bywa i tak. Z autobusu próbuje wysiaść Motyś przeciskając się przez drzwi Pink: Przytył. Karo: Troche. Motyś: Udało się. Uf... Z autobusy wysiada Kathy Karo: Zdrajca. Pink: Nom. Hihi. Pamietasz jak ją wtedy turyści do tej szyby przycisneli? Karo: Pamiętam. Hahha! Kathy: Bez komentarza. Z autobusy wysiada JJ JJ: Ja powinienem być w finale. Pink: Ale nie jesteś, następny. Z autobusu wysiada Wnuk Wnuk: Wredne szmaty. Karo: Też cie kochamy Wnuczuś. Wnuk: Ide. Z autobusu wysiada Claudia Claudia: Yeah! Wywaliliście Iss! Karo: Marta ją wywaliła. Claudia: Eh..Nieważne. Z autobusy wysiada Ali Pink: O boże. Ali: Wiedzieliście ze Wi$nia ma taki boski glos? Łii!!! Wi$nia: Nieee! Ali rzuciła się na niego i poooleciał w dól Olimpu Chef: To nie ja, mam świadków. Pink: Pomóżcie mu! Chef: Tak, wiem. Z dołu słychać tylko wrzask Wi$ni Karo: Biedny. Z autobubsu wysiada Justtin Justtin: Hej Pink, Hej Karo. Pink: Cześc. Karo: Hejo Justtin. Justtin: Powodzenia. Z autobusu wysiada Ann Ann: Siemuś! Pink: Ann! Karo: Ann...ble! Ann: Też cie lubie. Z autobusu wysiada Iss Iss: Śmierdzące ścieki! To wasza wina! Karo: Haha! Pink: Spłyń, odpłyń, przepadnij! Iss: Grrr! Z autobusu wysiada Marta Karo: Łiii!!!!! Marta: Łiii!!!! Pink: Martaaa!!!! Chris: To już wszyscy. Czas na finałowe zadanie! Wnuk: Oby coś im się stało. Chris: Ty za to zapłacisz. Wnuk: Ok! Pink: Mow co mamy robić bo już... Karo: Nudą zarzuca! Chris: Skok na Bunge! Marta: O ja jebie... Pink: Cie pojebało?! Karo: WC Umre. Chris: Na samym dole są dwie koperty z napisem. Wygrałaś i Przegrałaś Pink: A jak nie złapiemy ich? Chris: Skaczecie jeszcze raz. Karo: Super. Skok na Bunge Chris: Gotowe? Obie trzesa się jak galarety Pink: Czemu skaczemy przywiązane do siebie? Chris: Lepiej. Karo: A co jak ... Chris przerwał i zrzucił je z krawędzi Pink: Aaaaaa! Karo: Przestań się drzeć! Ucho mnie boli! Pink: Ty też! Karo: Dobra. AAAAAAAA!!!! Pink: OOOo! Karo: Są dwie koperty którą łapiesz? Niebieską czy Niebieską? Pink: Niebieską! Karo: W takim razie ja Niebieską! Obie złapały tą samą koperte i po chwili uderzyły o ziemie koło Chrisa Chris: Witajcie spowrotem. Co macie? Karo, Pink: Niebieską koperte. Chris: Albo obie przegracie, albo obie wygracie! Otwierają koperte i... Pink: Yeaaah! Karo: Łiiii! Chris: Ogłaszam was Milionerkami! Pink: Mniuuś!! Karo: Mam pomysł! ''Przywiązała wszyskim bungy do nogi, nawet Wi$ni i wraz z Pink skoczyły jeszcze raz ciągnąc za soba wszystkich Marta: Aaaaa!!! Wi$nia: Niee!! Ali: Masz boski głos! Łii! Wi$nia: Zamknij się! Chef: Nie! Wi$nia! Skoczył za nim bez Bunge Wi$nia: Nie! Chefie! Nie łap mnie! Koniu: Ktoś wkońcu go zabije, oby! Justtin: Wi$nia! Nie! Ali: Głosu numer jeden na świecie nikt nie ruszy! Ali odwiązała się, tym samym odwiązując wszystkich, rzuciła się na Chefa Nati: Poje!!!! Wszyscy runeli na ziemie, każdy jęczał, kólko od wózka inwalidzkiego krażyło wookoło nich, kurz unosił się, a Ali nawalała Chefa Chris: To chyba na tyle! Zobaczymy się w Specjalnym, Ostatnim odcinku Herosów Totalnej Porażki! Buziaczki! Pa!